disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
I'll Be Your Everything
"I'll Be Your Everything" is a song by the boy band Youngstown that served as the theme for the 1999 movie, Inspector Gadget. The song was written by Haim Saban, Shuki Levy, Steve Durham, Skee-Lo, Tim James and Josh Stevens and produced by the Groove Brothers. The song had two versions, the Disney version, which incorporated words/names like "Go Go Gadget", "Gadget", and "Claw" and the album version, which has no reference to Inspector Gadget. The group had to record another version of the song, the "Disney" version because their album version had suggestive lyrics like "I'll just freak you with my gadget" where as the Disney version says "I'll just call out Go Go Gadget". The song peaked at #71 on the 'Billboard'' Hot 100 chart in August 1999.artist=youngstown|chart=all}} Hot 100 chart info from billboard.com Lyrics Movie version You can call me when you want me If you need a friend you got me I'll be your everything Fulfill your every dream We can do it automatic Just call out go go Gadget I'll be your everything You'll see I'm everything you want and more I knew the moment that we met I had to be a part of you, someone you won't forget So don't say I'm like the other few No matter what is going down, you'll find me next to you Girl, I'll be your Superman I'll do what no one can You'll find that I'm the everything that you need Deep down inside of you No matter what you do You'll see I'm everything you want and more You can call me when you want me If you need a friend you got me I'll be your everything Fulfill your every dream We can do it automatic Just call out go go Gadget I'll be your everything You'll see I'm everything you want and more No sweat, when the Claw is on his way Don't worry 'bout him catching you don't even be afraid Somehow some way, I'll find out what's the deal And I'll be there to rescue you, you'll see that I'm for real Girl, I'll be your superman I'll do what no one can You'll find that I'm the everything that you need Deep down inside of you No matter what you do You'll see I'm everything you want and more You can call me when you want me If you need a friend you got me I'll be your everything, Fulfill your every dream We can do it automatic Just call out go go Gadget I'll be your everything, You'll see I'm everything you want and more You can call me when you want me If you need a friend you got me I'll be your everything Fulfill your every dream We can do it automatic Just call out go go Gadget I'll be your everything You'll see I'm everything you want and more You can call me when you want me If you need a friend you got me I'll be your everything Fulfill your every dream We can do it automatic Just call out go go Gadget I'll be your everything You'll see I'm everything you want and more Album version TBA Videos 02 - Let's Roll - Youngstown - I'll Be Your Everything (Rap) Category:Inspector Gadget Category:Closing songs Category:Songs with alternate lyrics